Your Boyfriend is Still Gay
by chastityreso
Summary: The second installment to the I Called Your Boyfriend Gay series. Jett calls Carlos gay again. This time he chases Jett down with a pink umbrella, wig and earrings still attached. Crack. Kendall/Carlos.


_**Your Boyfriend is Still Gay.** Kendall/Carlos, Jett, Logan. comedy/crack. I don't own Big Time Rush._

_This is the second installment of the I Called Your Boyfriend Gay series._

_Enjoy~_

_I have no beta reader, mistakes are all my own._

* * *

><p>Carlos looked down at the two sets of earrings in his hands. He looked from the dangling silver ones that sparkled when he moved them, to the feather earrings in his opposite hand. He was currently looking for a birthday gift for Logan's cousin and one of his best friends, Danika. Logan had suggested earrings and Camille picked him out two pair. But as he held them in his hands, he didn't know which ones she'd like better.<p>

So the Latino did the only thing he thought he could do: _he put them on._ A different earring went in to each ear. He turned his head back and forth, looking at each one in the mirror. But as he gazed straight ahead at his reflection, he frowned. It just didn't work, because well of course, he was guy. Plus Danika had long hair, his was short.

Idea!

"This calls for a wig!" Carlos announced to himself, running in to his room. He pulled a trunk from his closet, which held props he had picked up every now and then. He grabbed an arm full off wigs and rushed back out to the big mirror in the living room. He threw the wigs down, separating them. After getting his hands on one of them, he slipped it on, and stood back up.

_Faux hawk?_ No.

Carlos pulled off the wig, threw it aside, and looked for another one. He stood back up again, looking in the mirror.

_Pigtails?_ No.

He pulled that wig off too and tossed that one aside. He knelt back down, searching through his pile of wigs once more. After a few seconds he stood back up again.

_Mullet?_ Definitely not.

_Spikes?_ Don't think so.

_Snakes?_ Nope.

_Bald cap?_ Is that even considered a wig?

_Afro?_ No- wait, is that a marker stuck in there?

Carlos let out a sigh, but decided to give it one last shot. He reached down grabbing the last wig and put it on. He gave the mirror a cheesy smile, happy that the last wig matched his friend's hair almost perfect.

"Oh yeah!" He cheered himself on. He leaned in towards the mirror, fixing the wig. He knew it wasn't necessary, but he kind of had a pet peeve for them never being on completely right. Once fixed, he stepped back slightly, admiring his handiwork. He moved his head around again, looking at each earring. They actually looked nicer now that they were paired with long dark hair.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Carlos' eyebrows rose, but none-the-less he walked over to answer it – of course, not taking anything off. He opened the door with a smile, but it faded once he saw who it was.

"Can I help you, Jett?" He asked. Jett just looked from the wig to the earrings.

"You're gay. Where's Dani?" He asked. Carlos frowned.

"Well that's rude. And why should I tell you where she's at?"

"Because I want to talk to her."

"Well too bad, she's probably with James and he doesn't like you going anywhere near her, so tough luck for you." Carlos made a face, sticking his tongue out. Jett just raised his eyebrows.

"You're still gay. And that wig does nothing for you. Plus those earrings, not your color." He said bluntly. Carlos frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. He grabbed his umbrella from the coat rack and raised it towards Jett. The other boy caught on and sped away from 2J.

"This is a wonderful wig, thank you very much!" He shouted after Jett, swinging the umbrella around like it was a baseball bat.

* * *

><p>Logan and Kendall were leaning against the counter of the cabana at poolside, their sodas sitting on the counters next to them. Logan looked around, just taking in the sights of people around him. He saw Jett come running out of one of the exits. "Oh hey look, Jett's got some girl chasing him again… with a pink umbrella. That has corn dogs on it…"<p>

Kendall spit out his soda. "Corn dogs? That's Carlos' umbrella." He said. Logan shrugged.

"Then maybe Carlos gave some girl his umbrella?"

"_Jett, you stop right now. I wanna hit you with this!"_

"That's Carlos." Logan and Kendall both said at the same time.

"_Geez man! First your purse now your pink umbrella?"_

"Um, I'll be right back." Kendall said, pushing himself off the counter. Logan nodded as he watched the blonde walk in the direction Jett and Carlos went. As Kendall was walking down the hallway, he stopped, seeing Jett now running back his way. He hid behind Kendall.

"Knight, you need to get your crazy boyfriend off my tail. This is getting ridiculous." Jett stated. Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Did you call him gay again?" He asked. Jett stood up straighter, no longer hiding.

"Yes, he was-"

"Then you deserve this."

"_Jett, where are you?"_

"You might wanna start running again." Kendall suggested. Jett let out a huff, running down the hallway. As soon he turned a corner, Carlos came running towards the blonde. He raised another eyebrow as Carlos stopped in front of him, trying to catch his breath. "Carlos, babe, why are you wearing a wig and earrings?"

Carlos looked up at him, smiling. "Oh well the earrings are for Dani, for her birthday, and I didn't know which ones to give her. So I tried them on, to see how they looked. But Dani's hair is way longer than mine. So I grabbed a wig from my prop trunk and put in on and now look better so I can decide which to give her." He answered, the whole thing in nearly one breath.

"And have you decided?" Carlos pouted, putting the umbrella down.

"No." Kendall chuckled, reaching his hand up to touch the feather earring.

"Why not give her both then? If they both look good on you, I know they'll look good on her and she'll love them." Kendall said with a smile. Carlos looked up at him, blushing slightly.

"They l-look good on me?" He asked. Kendall chuckled again, nodding.

"Actually I like the wig on you too. Don't take this the wrong way, but you'd make an attractive girl. At least a girl I'd find attractive." Carlos beamed, kissing Kendall on the cheek.

"You are too sweet, you know that?" Kendall chuckled once more and Carlos swears he could listen to that laugh all day.

"I try." Kendall said with a bright smile. "So I guess Jett called you gay again?" Carlos crossed his arms.

"Yes." The Latino grunted, unhappily. Kendall shook his head, wrapping his arms around Carlos.

"You can't let him get to you, babe. He's just…Jett. That's the best I can describe him. Nothing else works." Carlos giggled causing Kendall to smile again. "But, he is getting rather annoying. So I give you permission to whack him repeatedly with your pink corn dog umbrella."

Carlos smiled. "Sweet. I didn't get any hits in yet so I'm not finished with him." Kendall let him go.

"By all means, have at it."

* * *

><p>"Hey Camille, have you seen Jett?" Jett heard Carlos asked from inside the big planter he was hiding it. Camille smiled.<p>

"You bet. He's in the red planter over there." She answered, brightly. Jett cursed to himself.

"Thanks Cam!" Jett looked around for anyway of escaping when he remembered he was in a giant flower pot and they don't have escape hatches. "Hi Jett." Carlos sang. Jett looked up, smiling nervously, slowly beginning to stand up, his head just peeking out. "How about we play a new game I learned. It's called _whack-a-Jett_." And before Jett could say anything, Carlos whacked the top of the planter he was in. He ducked barely missing the umbrella.

"Carlos I-" _Whack._ "Listen Carlos-" _Whack. _"Hear me out-" _Whack_. "I'm sor-" _Whack_. "Hey, watch the hair!" _Whack_. "You're craz-" _Whack!_

* * *

><p><em>How was it? I hope it was a good as the first installment :)<em>

_So review please and tell me what you think?_


End file.
